Nuaira
]] Nuaira is a nation on the northeastern edge of the Known Lands. Once occupying the eastern half of the continent (east of the Dunmaerik Plateau), it has since been reduced in size by the rapid expansion of the Human kingdoms. Nuaira is the ancestral home of the Elven people, and the origin of modern magic. The capital of Nuaira is Liethlein. The official language is Old Elven, and the currency is called the Lief (LF). The country has a temperate seasonal climate. The Nuairans are wholly an Elven people, biologically related to the elves of the Forgotten Realms' Faerûn . The Nuairans are the indigenous people of Nuaira. In terms of geography, Nuaira is a heavily-forested nation and most of the country sits well above seal level, ranging from 750 - 2000 feet in the west and north to 300 - 500 feet in the south and east. Nuaira is a hereditary monarchy, with a ruling family nearly as old as the nation, tracing its lineage to the First Elves. The nation is separated into six administrative regions (Fayist, Leafrun, Skyview, Temarech, Oak Hill, and Liethlein), each of which is goverend by an elected Speaker who reports to the High King or High Queen. History Nuaira was settled in 0 KR by a small group of elves who had been plane shifted from their home world. With no way to return to their home, the elves established the village of Liethlein, named in honor of the group's priest, Liethlein Temarech . The elves quickly discovered a race of proto-humans scattered throughout the land and befriended them, establishing an economic system of bartering with the tribes and teaching them how to trade amongst each other. As the elves grew in number, they quickly established their superiority through diplomacy and magic. Over the early centuries, they enjoyed a symbiotic relationship with the proto-human tribes. Factioning The elves expanded into several settlements as their numbers swelled. The trade and conflict that arose between the settlements necessitated the formation of a central government; High King Temarech was crowned in 456 KR, and the first Council of Speakers was formed shortly thereafter. One of the greater issues at hand was the relationship with the proto-human tribes. Some called for integration of the quickly-evolving race, while others called for more restrictions on interaction and trade. Tensions grew as both sides refused compromise. In the end, the more liberal group, known as the Haprhises (after founder Tylus Haphris) left the nation to integrate with the strongest tribe to the south, beyond the mountains on the lush Ezir Peninsula, named after the Ezirandi tribe. Economy Nuaira maintains relations with its neighbors, trading in amber, lumber, and textiles for goods that cannot be produced domestically. Within the nation's boundaries, Nuaira produces textiles, armor and weapons, fruit and grain, livestock, as well as a rare substance known as Feylin. The Throne refuses to allow Feylin to be exported, and to date no black market exists. Demographics Governance Climate Geography Category:Countries Category:World Information